


Can't Be Quiet

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demoman decides to give Scout a blow job but Scout doesn't think he can be quiet under all this attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I'll be posting a bit this week. Thanks for your patience! I'm also trying to raise some money to pay off my credit card. If anyone is interested in commissioning me, check out the link here: http://rootbeergoddess.tumblr.com/post/145082261749/rootys-writing-commissions

            Scout bit down on his finger, trying his hardest not to moan out loud. It was late at night and if he made any noise, he was afraid he might wake someone up. The door to his room was closed so the noise would be muffled. Yet he still tried to be quiet. But it was extremely hard with the talented Demoman’s lips around his dick. He whimpered as Tavish sucked at his tip. The Scotman’s grinned at him before licking the foreskin. Scout shivered and closed his eyes. Damn, he was good. He was fucking amazing.

            “Fuckkkk,” He whined as he felt Tavish cradle his balls. “Fuck man! I can’t---I can’t-

“Can’t what love?” Tavish asked, licking Scout’s erection.

            “I can’t be quiet for much longer man!”

            “But ah don’t want you tae be quiet boyo.”

            Tavish began to suck again, slowly. Scout watched as the older man tenderly licked his throbbing cock, his one good eye starring at Scout. It made Scout feel naked and exposed, almost like Tavish could see everything about him. He could see the curl of a smile on Tavish’s face as he placed a hand at the back of Scout’s waist. Then, Scout felt a finger in his anus.

            “FUCK!”

            At that moment, Scout decided he couldn’t stay quiet anymore. He didn’t care. Tavish was so good when it came to blow jobs. His lips, his tongue, he used them both so perfectly. When they were together, it felt like the world melted away. Scout forgot all about his disappointments, his frustrations and everything else. There was just the two of them.

            Scout whimpered. Tavish looked up at him, pulling back.

            “What is it love?”

            “Fuck me.”

            “What’s that?”

            “C’mon man, fuck me!” Scout whimpered again. “Tavish, please. I need it.”

            “Ye sure you’re ready?”

            “Yeah. I’m totally ready.”

            Tavish came up and gave Scout a salty kiss. The kiss was hungry and passionate. Scout grabbed at Tavish’s shirt, holding on as if his life depended on it. Tavish’s tug at Scout’s lips as one hand reached into his pocket. He pushed Scout back so he could open up the lube bottle. Scout fiddled with his briefs and pulled them down. Tavish chuckled; Scout’s enthusiasm was adorable. He lathered up his dick, making sure it would be enough to fit. He didn’t want to hurt Scout.

            He opened up Scout’s legs a bit. Carefully and slowly, he entered. He hissed, feeling the warmth of Scout’s anus. He felt Scout shiver against him. Scout’s legs wrapped around Demo’s waist, his grip becoming stronger. It was like he was afraid to let go. The younger man’s eyes were closed and he was biting down on his lip, moaning softly. Each time Tavish thrust, Scout grunted. Even with his eyes closed, Tavish could tell Scout was enjoying himself. Scout kissed Tavish desperately, their tongues searching for each other. Honestly, Tavish loved seeing Scout like this; so utterly, deliriously horny.

            He picked up speed, steadying one hand on Scout’s leg. Scout gasped. He felt so full and tight. God, Tavish’s dick was amazing. He moaned loudly, leaning into the crook of Demo’s neck. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of gunpowder and whiskey. Scout’s dick twitched, his erection hard as a rock. At this rate, he’d cum. He just wanted to hold on for a little longer.

            Once more, they sloppily kissed. Scout moaned, leaning against Tavish. Oh god, he was close. Gasping, his fingers dug into Tavish’s back. He felt his cock tremble and twitch, releasing his seed everywhere. Tavish grunted, thrusting hard into Scout. Scout held onto his lover, his toes curling when Tavish finally released.

            “Fuck,” Scout finally spoke. “Oh goddamn.”

            “I think we need a shower.”

            “Aw shit!” Scout’s cheeks turned pink. “I didn’t mean to cum all over you!”

            “Its fine love,” Tavish kissed Scout’s nose. “It happens.”

            “Still. It’s kinda embarrassing.”

            “Don’t be loch that. C’mon, let’s go shower.”

            There was a pause.

            “I love you.” Scout said quickly.

            “Really? Well what do ye know? I love ye too.”

            “That’s gay man,” Scout said with a smile.

            “You’re gay.”

            “Damn straight.”


End file.
